gods_of_olympusfandomcom-20200213-history
Descendants
Many demigods and mortal gods had children, who carried on several family lines who were all descended from one or several different gods. Many demigods, Kings and Queens were descended from gods through their mortal ancestors, such as Heracles. Known Descendants Descendants of Zeus Line of Perseus Perseus was a demigod son of Zeus but was said to have been descended from Lelex, a son of Poseidon, making Perseus a descendant of Poseidon. This would also make Heracles descended from Poseidon. Strangely, like his great-grandson Heracles, he was also a son and descendant of Zeus. Perseus' maternal great-grandfather Lacedaemon was a son of Zeus. *Perseus' children, Alcaeus, Sthenelus, Heleius, Mestor, Electryon, Gorgophone and Autochthe, were all descended from Zeus and Poseidon. **His grandchildren were: ***Amphitryon, Anaxo, Perimede (by Alcaeus) ***Eurystheus, Alcyone, Medusa, Alcinoe (by Sthenelus) ***Hippothoe (by Mestor) ***Alcmene, Stratobates, Gorgophonus, Phylonomus, Celaeneus, Amphimachus, Lysinomus, Chirimachus, Anactor, Archelaus and Licymnius (by Electryon) ***Tyndareus, Icarius, Aphareus and Leucippus, (by Gorgophone), ****His great-grandchildren: *****Iphicles (by Amphitryon and Alcmene) *****Taphius (by Hippothoe) *****Melas, Argius and Oeonus (by Licymnius) *****Heracles (by Alcmene and Zeus) *****Castor, Clytemnestra, Timandra, Phoebe, Philonoe (by Tyndareus) *****Penelope, Perileos, Thoas, Damasippus, Imeusimus, Aletes and Iphthime (by Icarius) *****Lynceus, Idas and Peisus (by Aphareus) *****Phoebe and Hilaera (by Leucippus) ******His great-great-grandchildren were: *******Iolaus and Protesilaus (by Iphicles) *******Pterelaus (by Taphius) *******Telemachus (by Penelope) *******The Heracleidae (by Heracles) *******Anaxias and Mnasinus (by Castor) *******Aletes (by Clytemnestra) ********His great-great-great-grandchildren were: *********Leipephilene (by Iolaus) The Hero Heracles, was a son of Alcmene by Zeus. Line of Heracles Heracles, another son of Alcmene, was a demigod son of Zeus, however he was also a descendant of Zeus as he was the great-grandson of Perseus. *The Heracleidae were the descendants of Hercules and therefore descendants of Zeus. His sons by the daughters of Thespius were also descended from Hephaestus. Also like Hercules and his great-grandfather Perseus, they were all descended from Poseidon. Line of Minos Minos was a demigod son of Zeus and the King of Crete. His great-grandfather Agenor was a son of Poseidon and his great-great-great-grandfather Epaphus was a son of Zeus. This makes Minos and his descendants all descended from Poseidon and Zeus. Minos' children were: * Glaucus, Androgeus, Ariadne, Acacallis, Deucalion, Phaedra, Catreus and Xenodice (by his wife Pasiphae) * Eurymedon, Nephalion, Chryses and Philolaus (by the nymph Pareia) * Euxantius (by a Telchinian woman named Dexithea) * Asterion (by Androgeneia) * Euryale * Pholegander ** Minos' grandchildren were: *** Deiphobe (by Glaucus) *** Sthenelus and Alcaeus (by Androgeus) *** Oenopion, Staphylus, Thoas, Peparethus, Phanus, Eurymedon, Enyeus, Ceramus, Euanthes, Latramys and Tauropolis (by Ariadne) *** Miletus, Amphithemis, Naxos, Garamas and Oaxes (by Acacallis) *** Crete, Idomeneus and Molus (by Deucalion) *** Demophon and Acamas (by Phaedra) *** Althaemenes, Apemosyne, Aerope and Clymene (by Catreus) *** Orion (by Euryale) **** Maron (by Euanthes) Line of Dardanus Dardanus was a demigod son of Zeus. His mother was the Pleiad Electra, making him a grandson of the Titans Atlas and Pleione. His children were: Idaeus, Deimas, Erichthonius of Dardania, Ilus, Idaea and Zakynthos. All of his children and descendants were descended from Zeus, Atlas and Pleione. *Dardanus' grandchildren: Tros (by Erichthonius), Mariandynus and Thynus (by Idaea) **Dardanus' great-grandchildren: Ilus, Assaracus and Ganymede (by Tros), ***Dardanus' great-great-grandchildren: Laomedon (by Ilus), Capys (by Assaracus) ****Dardanus' great-great-great-grandchildren: [[Priam|'Priam']], Astyoche, Lampus, Hicetaon, Clytius, Cilla, Proclia, Aethilla, Medesicaste, Thymoetes, Clytodora, and Hesione (by Laomedon) and [[Anchises|'Anchises']] (by Capys). *****The great-great-great-great-grandchildren of Dardanus were all descendants of Zeus: ******Hector, Paris, Deiphobus, Helenus, Polydorus, Polites, Hippothous, Kebriones, Gorgythion, Agathon, Mestor, Chromius, Doryclus, Democoon, Antiphus, Lycaon, Pammon, Dius, Isus, Antiphonus, Echemmon, Archemachus, Aretus, Ascanius, Deiopites, Dryops, Evagoras, Evander, Polymedon, Aegeoneus, Aesacus, Astygonus, Atas, Bias, Chersidamas, Clonius, Echephron, Glaucus, Hippodamas, Hipponous, Hyperion, Hyperochus, Idomeneus, Laodocus, Lysithous, Melanippus, Mylius, Philaemon, Telestas, Antinous, Astynomus, Axion, Biantes, Brissonius, Cheirodamas, Chrysolaus, Dolon, Eresus, Heron, Hippasus, Hipposidus, Ilagus, Lysides, Palaemon, Polymelus, Proneos, Protodamas, Cassandra, Laodice, Medesicaste, Creusa, Medusa, Aristomache, Aristodeme, Lysimache, Polyxena, Demnosia, Demosthea, Ethionome, Henioche, Ilione, Lysianassa, Nereis, Phegea and Philomela (by Priam) ******Dolops (by Lampus) ******Melanippus, Critolaus, (by Hicetaon) ******Caletor and Pronoe (by Clytius) ******Teucer and Trambelus (by Hesione) ******[[Aeneas|'Aeneas']], Lyrus and Hippodameia (by Anchises) *******Dardanus' great-great-great-great-great grandchildren were: ********Scamandrius (by Hector) ********Deipylus and Admetus (by Ilione) ********Corythus (by Paris) ********Cestrinus (by Helenus) ********Cyzicus (by Aeneas) Line of Tantalus Niobe, Pelops and Broteas were all legacies of Zeus as their father Tantalus was a son of Zeus. *The Niobids were legacies of Zeus both on their mothers side and their fathers side. *Pelops' children: Atreus, Thyestes and Nicippe were all descendants of Zeus on their fathers side and Ares on their mothers side. **Atreus' son Pleisthenes was a descendant of Zeus and Ares. **Thyestes' children Pelopia and later Aegisthus were both descendants of Zeus and Ares. **Nicippe's children, Alcyone, Medusa and Eurystheus were all descendants of Zeus and Ares. The were also descended from Zeus and Poseidon on their fathers side Line of Arcas, the king of Arcadia This Arcas was the son of Zeus and Callisto, a follower of the goddess Artemis. He took over as the king of Arcadia after the fall of Lycaon. His children were: * Apheidas, Elatus, Azan, Triphylus, Autolaus, Hyperippe and Diomeneia. * His grandchildren were: ** Aleus (by Apheidas) ** Stymphalus, Aepytus, Cyllen, Pereus, Ischys and Dotia (by Elatus) ** Cleitor (by Azan) Line of Pelasgus Pelasgus was a demigod son of Zeus. His only known son was Lycaon, who was a demigod son of the Oceanid Meliboea and a descendant of Zeus. Lycaon's children were: * Melaeneus, Thesprotus, Helix, Nyctimus, Peucetius, Caucon, Mecisteus, Hopleus, Macareus, Macednus, Polichus, Acontes, Euaemon, Ancyor, Archebates, Carteron, Aegaeon, Pallas, Eumon, Canethus, Prothous, Linus, Corethon, Maenalus, Teleboas, Physius, Phassus, Phthius, Lycius, Alipherus, Genetor, Bucolion, Socleus, Phineus, Eumetes, Harpaleus, Parrhasius, Portheus, Thyraeus, Haemon, Makedon, Cynaethus, Thocnus, Harpalycus, Heraeeus, Titanas, Mantineus, Cleitor, Stymphalus, Orchomenus, Orestheus, Phigalus, Trapezeus, Daseatas, Helisson, Acacus, Hypsus, Thyreus, Tegeates, Cromus, Charisius, Tricolonus, Peraethus, Aseatas, Eleuther, Lebadus, Psophis, Callisto and Oenotrus ** The grandchildren of Lycaon were: *** Ambrax (by Thesprotus) *** Chryse (by Pallas) *** Amphictyone (by Phthius) Descendants of Poseidon Line of Theseus Theseus was a demigod son of Poseidon and a king of Athens. His great-great-grandfather Tantalus was a son of Zeus, making Theseus' descendants all descended from Poseidon and Zeus. * His children were Hippolytus, Demophon and Acamas. His son Hippolytus was also descended from both Ares and Eurus. His grandchildren were: ** Oxyntes (by Demophon) ** Munitus (by Acamas) *** His great-grandchildren: **** Apheidas and Thymoetes (by Oxyntes) Line of Eleius Eleius was a demigod son of Poseidon but was also a descendant of Zeus through his grandfather Endymion, a son of Zeus. *Eleius' son Augeas was a descendant of Poseidon and Zeus. **Augeas' children: Epicaste, Phyleus, Agamede, Agasthenes and Eurytus were all descendants of Poseidon and Zeus. ***Augeas' grandchildren: ****Thestalus (by Epicaste) ****Meges (by Phyleus) ****Belus, Dictys and Actor (by Agamede) ****Polyxenus (by Agasthenes) Line of Triopas Actaeus, the earliest known king of Athens, was a descendant of Poseidon through his grandfather Triopas, a son of Poseidon. * His children Agraule, Herse and Pandrosus were descendants of Poseidon. * His grandchildren Erysichthon, Agraule, Herse and Pandrosus (by Agraule), Cephalus (by Herse) and Ceryx (Pandrosus) were all descendants of Poseidon as well. Line of Phineus Phineus' was a demigod son of Poseidon. His children were: Mariandynus, Thynus, Eraseia and Harpyreia. Descendants of Apollo Line of Anius Anius was a demigod son of Apollo, but was also great-grandson and descendant of Dionysus and Zeus on his mothers side. *Anius' children, known as the Oenotropae, were descendants of Apollo, Dionysus and Zeus. They were: **Oeno, Spermo, Elais, Andros, Mykonos, and Thasos. Anius three daughters became goddesses. Amphithemis was a demigod son of Apollo, and one of his sons by Acacallis, a daughter of King Minos. This would make Amphithemis a descendant of Zeus and Helios through his mother, Helios from his maternal grandmother Pasiphae * Caphaurus was a legacy of Apollo, as his father Amphithemis was a son of Apollo. Line of Mykons Mykons was a demigod son of Apollo and the first ruler and namesake of the island of Mykonos. His daughter Xanthippe, was a descendant of Apollo. Descendants of Ares Line of Otrera Otrera was the first queen of the Amazons and a daughter of Eurus. She bore Ares four daughters: Hippolyta, Antiope, Melanippe and Penthesilea. This would also make her children descendants of Eurus. Descendants of Hermes Line of Autolycus Autolycus was a demigod son of Hermes. His children were Anticleia, Polymede, Neaera and Aesimus. * Sinon (by Aesimus) Descendants of Hephaestus Line of Erichthonius Ericthonius was a son of Hephaestus, and a king of Athens. His only son and heir was Pandion I * Pandion I had several children were: Erechtheus, Butes, Procne and Philomela. Pandion's grandchildren were: ** Thespius, Chthonia, Cecrops, Metion, Eupalamus, Sicyon, Orneus, Procris, Creusa, Merope, Orithyia, Pandora and Protogeneia. Erichthonius' great-grandchildren were *** Peteus (by Orneus) *** The daughters of Thespius *** Descendants of Aphrodite Line of Lelante * Lelante was a demigod daughter of Aphrodite. Her children were Philaeus, Alcander, Megaletor and Hyperippe. Descendants of Helios The Heliadae and the Heliades were all descendants of Helios. * His children were Ochimus, Cercaphus, Actis, Macareus, Tenages, Triopas, Phaethon, Electryone and Candalus. ** His grandchildren were: *** Cydippe (by Ochimus). She married her uncle Cercaphus and had three sons by him, named below: Lindus, Ialysus and Camirus. *** Methymna, Mytilene, Agamede, Antissa, Arisbe, Cydrolaus, Neandrus, Leucippus and Phaon (by Macareus) **** His great-grandchildren were: ***** Myton (by Mytilene) Descendants of Prometheus *Hellen and his brother Amphictyon were both descended from the Titan Prometheus as their father Deucalion was a son of Prometheus. **Hellen's children: Aeolus, Xuthus and Dorus, and Amphictyon's children: Itonus, Argiope and Physcus were all descended from Prometheus. ***Hellen's grandchildren were all descendants of Prometheus: ****Sisyphus, Athamas, Calyce, Peisidice, Perimede, Cretheus, Salmoneus, Deioneus, Mimas, Perieres, Arne and Canace (by Aeolus) ****Achaeus (by Xuthus) ****Aegimius and Xanthippe (by Dorus) ***Amphictyon's grandchildren were all descendants of Prometheus: ****Boeotus, Chromia, Iodame (by Itonus) ****Cercyon (by Argiope) . *****Hellen's great-grandchildren were all descendants of Prometheus as well: ******Glaucus, Ornytion, Almus, and Thersander (by Sisyphus) ******Phrixus, Helle, Makistos, Learchus, Melicertes, Schoeneus and Orchomenus (by Athamas) ******Endymion (by Calyce) ******Antiphus and Actor (by Peisidice) ******Hippodamas and Orestes (by Perimede) ******Aeson, Pheres, Amythaon, Astydameia, Myrina and Alcyone (by Cretheus) ******Tyro (by Salmoneus) ******Asterodia, Aenetus, Actor, Phylacus, and Cephalus (by Deioneus) ******Leucippus and Aphareus (by Perieres) ******Aeolus and Boeotus (by Arne) ******Aloeus, Epopeus, Hopleus, Nireus and Triopas (by Canace) ******Phthius, Archander and Architeles (by Achaeus) ******Dymas and Pamphylus (by Aegimius) ******Agenor, Sterope, Stratonice and Laophonte (by Xanthippe) Descendants of Harmonia The goddess Harmonia had a number of children with King Cadmus of Thebes, who was the son of Agenor, a son of Poseidon. This made her children both demigods as well as descendants of Poseidon. Her children were: * Ino, Polydorus, Autonoë, Agave and Semele, Illyrius. Their grandchildren were: ** Actaeon and Macris (by Autonoë) ** Palaemon (by Ino) ** Labdacus (by Polydorus) ** Dardanus (by Illyrius) ** Pentheus and Epirus (by Agave) ** [[Dionysus|'Dionysus']] (by Semele) Other lines Line of Achilles Achilles was a son of the sea goddess Thetis, and was also descended from Zeus through his paternal grandfather Aeacus. This would make all of Achilles' descendants be descended from Thetis and Zeus. His only known child was Neoptolemus. His grandchildren by Neoptolemus were: * Molossus, Pielus and Pergamus Actaeon was a son of Aristaeus, but was also a legacy of Harmonia. His mother was a daughter of Harmonia. Also * Altheia and Demetrius were descended from Hecate. * Melas, the son of Antassus was a descendant of Hades as his father was a son of Hades. * Jason was actually a descendant of Hermes as his grandfather Autolycus was a son of Hermes. * Abaris was a descendant of Hermes as his father Seuthes, was a son of Hermes. * Ileus was a demigod son of Apollo, however he was a descendant of Poseidon since his mother Urea was a daughter of Poseidon. * Daedalus, Eupalamus and Sicyon were all sons of Athena but were descendants of Zeus and Polyhymnia through their ancestor Alacomenus. * Medea was a descendant of Helios. * Opus II was a demigod son of Zeus, however he was also a descendant of Zeus as his father Opus was a son of Zeus. * through their paternal grandfather and Nilus through their paternal grandmother. * Lysaetes, the king of Mykonos, and his mother Gaconia were both descendant of Apollo through Mykons, a son of Apollo. His daughter Erymia was also descended from Apollo and Gelos. * Asclepius was a son of Apollo, but he was also a descendant of Ares through his mother Coronis, the daughter of Phlegyas. * The Amazons Deilyce and Oiolyce were both legacies of Poseidon as their mother Cymopoleia was a daughter of Poseidon. * Hippodameia, Leucippus and Alcippe were all descendants of Ares as their father Oenomaus was a son of Ares. * Mesbius was a legacy of Poseidon on his mothers side and Ares on his fathers side. His mother Amphinome was the granddaughter of Poseidon and his father was a grandson of Ares. * Anaxagoras is a legacy of Poseidon. He was descended from Belus, a king of Egypt who was a son of Poseidon. * Xanthippe was a legacy of Apollo since her father was a son of Apollo. * The children of Pelias, the king of Iolcus, were all legacies of Poseidon as their father was a son of Poseidon * Alacomenus was a legacy of Zeus as his father was a son of Zeus. All of his children and grandchildren were also descendants of Zeus. Trivia * In the Heroes of Olympus book series written by Rick Riordan, multiple character appear who are descendants of both gods and demigods. The series refers to them as "Legacies". Category:Mortals